


Bathroom Banter

by aawall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike freaks out and Harvey tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Banter

Mike was in the toilets, he'd just thrown up. It had literally made him sick to listen and watch as a man's life and reputation was being ripped apart because of fraud.  
He stormed out of the stall and to the sink. There he lent on the sides of one of the basins, his head down and eyes shut. He turned the tap on and splashed his face with the cool water that poured out.  
"Hey. What happened to you in there?" it was Harvey, he'd had to wait for the judge to call recess before he could go after his friend.  
Mike turned the tap off and kept his head down, eyes now open, hands still on either side of the basin.  
"Mike?" Harvey took a step forward as he spoke. In his voice there was an obvious and strong presence of care.  
Mike remained silent, still keeping his head down. Harvey got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Mike instantly shrugged it off and turned his head in the opposite direction.  
Harvey sighed slightly angrily, "C'mon Mike, talk to me." He pleaded with his associate as he took another step towards him. "Please."  
Mike let out a harsh deep breath. "Just go Harvey."  
"I'm not going till you talk to me." Harvey's voice became stern as a small hint of irritation in him began to show.  
"Well then I'll leave!" Mike's voice was beginning to raise. He began to walk, heading for the door. But as he got to where Harvey was stood his boss lifted a hand to his chest.  
"Mike" his voice was soft and concerned again. Mike lifted his head and looked Harvey in the eye.  
A moment of peace passed, but Mike was only calm for about 5 seconds. He pushed Harvey's hand down with great force as his anger flooded back. "What do you want me to say Harvey?!" His voice was now full of his overpowering rage. "With you standing there, tearing him apart like that, knowing that we've done the same thing!" Harvey went to speak but he didn't know what to say yet.  
"He could go to jail Harvey, I could go to jail!" He started to pace, "Don't you get that?!"  
Harvey wanted to stop him, he had an urge to calm him down. So he grabbed him, put his hands on Mike's shoulders and held him still. Mike looked away resentfully. "Look at me, Mike." stubbornly, Mike refused to look. "Mike!" Harvey bought his hands to the sides of Mike's face and turned his head for him.  
"It's going to be fine! I've got you okay? We're in this together, you go, I go. Okay?"  
"In it together?!" Mike frowned, "I go down! You can just deny knowing! There's no proof that you did anything wrong!" Harvey frowned, partially surprised by the outburst.  
"M-mike, I wouldn't." His voice was still calm but Mike did not respond well to that.  
"Just get off me Harvey!" He pushed Harvey at the chest and threw him into the basin behind. "Even if you didn't, even if we didn't get caught! I have Rachel to think about, I love her, and you have Donna." As he spoke his voice began to calm.  
Harvey frowned. "What do you mean I have Donna?" He began to look confused and annoyed, which in turn, confused Mike.  
"You know, you and Donna?" Harvey tilted his head. "Do I have to spell it out?" Harvey remained silent. "You're in love with her."  
"WHAT?!" Harvey was filled with rage at this accusation.  
"You love Donna." Mike spoke as if it was obvious.  
"Wha- No I don't!"  
Mike frowned, "Yeah you do, Rachel said; you're in love with Donna." Mike could see the anger in Harvey's eyes grow.  
"I think I know more about my feeling than your dumb girlfriend Mike! I am not in love with Donna!"  
"Hey! Don't talk about Rachel like that! And stop denying your feelings, you love Donna and that's okay!"  
The two stood with fierce anger, shouting as if they didn't care who could hear them.  
"Mike! For God's sake, I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No! I! Don't!"  
"Harvey I know you do!" Harvey punched one of the mirrors and smashed it, making Mike jump a little.   
"I don't!!!"  
"Jesus, Harvey. Is it really that important to you; for it not to be true? It's okay to love someone, to let yourself care!" Harvey ran his hands through his hair in frustration, wincing from the pain of his hand.  
"You're not listening to me, I DON'T LOVE HER!"  
"Yeah, sure. Just 'cus you can't admit how you feel. Whatever, I'm done." Mike started to move as if to go for the door, but before he could take two steps Harvey burst again. "You want me to admit how I feel?!" Mike nodded gently. "Fine! I don't love Donna..." Mike sighed disapprovingly and turned slightly away, head dropped down again. "No, don't do that, I'm not finished! If you would open your god damn eyes for two seconds maybe you'd be able to notice that I don't love Donna because I fucking love you!"  
Mike's head flicked up. He frowned and mouthed "What?" unable to form the words properly.  
"Fuck!" Harvey's riled, regretful voice spoke quickly and quietly. His eyes began to well up with small tears.  
The two were silent for a while; Mike looking into Harvey's sad eyes. After long last he went to speak, "Y-"  
*Whistling* Louis half skipped into the room interrupting the two. "Heeey Mike, Harvey." He spoke in his usual annoyingly cheerful voice.  
Harvey sniffed and wiped his red eyes while Mike stood in his resumed silence. Harvey turned to block Louis who frowned. "Eeeeeeverything okay?"   
Harvey's jaw clenched as he looked down upon the smaller man.  
"Just, err, just going to the loo..." He looked beyond Harvey to Mike. After a second Mike slowly shook his head with a warning look. Again Louis frowned before looking back to Harvey's dead-pan face. "Yeah, I'm..." Awkwardly he turned and left the room, gradually building his speed as he went.  
Harvey fluttered his eyes closed and let out a deep breath.  
"Is, um... Is your hand okay?" Without him noticing, Mike had managed to get right behind Harvey. "Huh? Yeah, it's fine." Harvey was still facing away as he spoke.  
Mike put a hand on his right shoulder and with the other he traced Harvey's arm lightly until he reached the hand which he took in his own. "Come here, let me take a look." Slowly and almost cautiously Harvey turned.  
After close inspection of the slightly bloodied hand Mike spoke, "Well it looks okay to me, I think you'll survive." Mike kept his eyes on the hand he was holding, it was an easy distraction.  
Harvey tilted his head and raised his eyebrows with concern. There was also an evident apology in his brown eyes that he did not want to leave unspoken.  
After a second Mike shut his eyes and took a deep breath.   
"I'm sorry." The two spoke simultaneously. Mike looked at Harvey and they chuckled at the coincidence. A moment of slight laughter that lasted for only a short while before the remembrance of the current situation.  
Harvey cleared his throat. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I shouldn't have said... what I said."  
Mike, still holding Harvey's hand, shook his head. "No. I shouldn't have pushed you when you clearly weren't comfortable." He squeezed Harvey's hand as they hung down between them. "And anyway, why are you sorry? You just told me how you feel, that is what I was pushing for."  
Harvey smiled, "You didn't need to hear it, and it complicates things. And it's not like it's worth telling you, you don't feel the same."  
Mike frowned and smiled. Then he began to laugh a bit.  
"What?" Harvey was very confused. Mike took his other hand, "I, err, I thought you knew me." Harvey frowned as Mike lifted his hands and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
"Wait, you... but, Rachel..."  
"Will be fine. Why should we put others first if it means we can't be happy?" Harvey looked down. "You love me Harvey. And guess what? I love you." Harvey smiled and so did Mike. "Let’s just be happy."  
Harvey brought his hands to Mike's face and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Ahh!" Harvey pulled away looking disgusted. "What's that taste? Were-were you sick???"  
"Oh, God! Yeah, sorry. I was." Mike smiled awkwardly. Harvey smirked back at him then noticed his watch.  
"Oh! We're gonna be called back soon, so we better..." He began to turn when Mike grabbed his arm. "What? You okay?"  
"I can't go back in there." Harvey put his hands on Mike's face again.  
"I've got you." Mike put his hands on Harvey's neck.   
"I know, but I can't. I should go get cleaned up anyway, go get ready... for you... That is, if you want to come to mine tonight?" Harvey grinned and kissed Mike.  
"I'll see you there." Harvey hugged Mike and relaxed with a deep breath out. "I love you Mike Ross."


End file.
